Oblivion is Falling
by kataclysmic
Summary: this is a DuncanVioletQuigley story. it's after the thirteenth book, after the chaos. Duncan can't seem to get over Violet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Series Of Unfortunate Events or Screaming Infidelities by dashboard confessional. But I do own clothes, shoes, books…. hehe :)**

**Author's note: hope you like my story!**

life after the thirteenth book.

Violet was there again. He could hear her. Her laugh, her voice, he could feel her every move. But she was in the other room. With Quigley. Again. She was laughing with him. Again. She was singing a stupid song with him. Again. She was always with Quigley now. And never with Duncan.

Duncan needed a distraction. He turned on the radio. Looking for a reason to feel happy. Yeah right. Like he could get that from the radio.

_I'm missing your bed_

_I never sleep_

_Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,_

_And this bottle of beast_

_Is taking me home_

No, not that song, he thought. Anything but that song. God, could this day get any worse? He was too lazy to change the station. He let the song run through his veins. Invading every space spared by his lost love. Love which could not be regained.

Quigley still did not know about Duncan and Violet's short relationship. Could you even call that a relationship? He had to face the facts that he was never with Violet. Even though it seemed like it.

Now there was silence from the next room. If they weren't laughing and they weren't talking…they must be kissing. Silence was the last thing Duncan wanted to hear. Silence was never good. Silence was a stab through his heart.

_I'm cuddling close_

_To blankets and sheets_

_But you're not alone, and you're not discreet_

_Make sure I know who's taking you home_

Why did she have to pick Quigley? Why couldn't she have picked me? Duncan thought. Did we not connect? Is there something better in Quigley? The way she looked at me, the way I felt, was it all just a lie? Did it ever exist? I'm a fool for holding on so long. When it's so obvious you don't want me Violet. You didn't want me.

_I'm reading your note over again_

_There's not a word that I comprehend,_

_Except when you signed it_

_"I will love you always and forever."_

I wish I could just forget about you Violet. Duncan really wished. He really did. I wish I never met you. I wish that you never existed. I wish that I could be just as happy as you and Quigley are. I wish that I had something to do. Anything. Just so that I would forget about you. Even for just a moment.

_Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs_

_And sit alone and wonder_

_How you're making out_

_But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone_

_Making out._

I should have fought harder for you. I should have showed you how much I could love you. How much I care for you. Instead I had to sit back and watch you and Quigley fall in love. Having to listen to Quigley every night after you two make out. Having to pretend that I'm happy for him. It's killing me.

I'm slowly dying Violet. Don't you see it? Do you not notice the way I walk now? With my knees barely touching the floor, with my head bowed. I don't have the strength to go on. It's all your fault. I blame you Violet. I blame you.

You're so perfect. How can I help loving you? Your perfection is murdering my soul. Every time I'm with you I can barely breathe. But every time you're gone I think about you. I dream about us.

_I'm cuddling close_

_To blankets and sheets_

_I am alone_

_In my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home_

It would be better for you to be alone than to be with my brother. At least then I wouldn't know what I was missing. I could forget about you. About us. Just the way you forget a dream. Like a memory from a lifetime ago. Like the fire. The deaths. How I could easily forget those things. But why, why can't I forget about you? Violet, why can't I forget you?

That's it! Duncan decided. He was going to leave right now. He was going out to do something, anything. He was going to party and maybe even get high. Just to forget. He never wanted to remember. Remembering only brought tears, suffering, and pain.

He walked out of his room. Grabbed the coat from the hallway cabinet. Crap, he forgot his keys. He went into the kitchen grabbed them off the kitchen counter. But then he saw her.

"Violet." He said.

**Author's Note: comment or die! Lol! Tell me what you think. Should I update or not? Tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took me a long time to post this... a lot has been going on... read on and please comment.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ASoUE or any of its characters, but i wish i did...:P**

"Hi Duncan. Are you going somewhere?"

"No not really." Not that you're here now.

"Well Quigley's in the shower. We're going out to a club. You should come." Violet opened a can of coke. I can still remember. She loved vanilla coke.

"Clubbing isn't really me." I didn't want to be with them. Seeing them together, right in front of me. It would make me sick.

"Quigley told me that you're seeing someone. Clarisse?"

"Yeah… kinda. She's great." But not as great as you, Violet. I wanted to say it so bad… I didn't really care for Clarisse. She was sweet and kind but I didn't love here. I loved Violet. Clarisse was just an easy. A distraction. Nothing serious, just a companion. We did things like go to concerts and book fairs. We were more of friends than a couple.

"I'd like to meet her sometime." I can still see her hair when she said that. It was wavy and messy. Like she'd just gotten up from bed.

"Sure." There was a long pause which was filled with my thoughts. Should I ask her? Should I bring it up? I was stupid for doing so. I still regret it to this day.

"Violet… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you chose Quigley?"

"Duncan… "

" I mean I felt like we had something. We got along. We had this connection. But then... You chose him…. Why?" I should have stopped there but I went on and on… " I don't know what you see in him. He likes rock and you don't. He draws and you don't. He likes strawberry, you like vanilla."

"It's not about similarities…" she tried to say more but I just kept on going.

"How can you be with someone so unlike yourself. You and I should have been together. I had you first. I hate him."

She touched my hand which was on the counter. "Duncan, I can't answer you. I don't know why I chose him. It's a feeling. I still love you… but it's just different. You know?"

"No I don't know! I can't understand your way of reasoning. It is just not logical."

"Not everything is logical. Not everything has to be understood. Some things are just felt. Experienced."

"But I experienced love with you. You make my heart beat faster every time I'm near you. You make me feel wanted. I laugh with you. I have fun with you. I feel with you."

"No you didn't. You experienced friendship."

I couldn't get it then, but now I understand. It was like Clarisse and me. I liked spending time with her. I liked talking and doing things with her. She loved me, but I thought of her as a friend. Violet thought of me like I thought of Clarisse.

"It's so much more than that."

"Duncan, please… you have to come to your senses. It is nothing. We get along. Don't ruin what you and me have now. Don't ruin what Quigley and I have. We worked so hard Duncan. You and me. We tried to make it work. Now we are friends again. I thought you were comfortable with that."

"Violet, I was never comfortable with seeing my brother next to you. I should be the one giving you chocolates. I should have been there for you when you cried because you left sunny in the park and couldn't find her. Instead it had to be my brother. Don't you understand the pain you have caused? Just breathing next to each other? Do you not realize that I have feelings too? I love you more then he could ever love you. Do you not love me?"

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. We never meant to hurt you. It's not like I meant to cause you much pain. I was just trying to be happy. To live. You have to know that it's not that I love him that makes me feel a certain way toward him. It's that he loves me back. I can't explain it. But to have him love me. It means so much. It's like a–"

I had to stop her. There were things that I didn't want to know. "Stop. I can't bear to hear you talk like this about him. Like he's a god. What's so great about him anyway? Violet, If I could offer you the world would you take it? Would you be with me?"

"It's not about that."

"The world and you still wouldn't be with me? What a loser I must be."

"Don't talk like that Duncan. Somewhere there's a girl waiting for you. Who will love you more than I could ever. What about Clarisse? I'm sure she loves you."

"I don't want her. I want you. Violet let me show you that I love you. Let me show you how much."

I was dumb for doing it but I didn't know what else to do. I kissed her. But the worst part about it was not when she did not kiss me back it was what happened after.

"Violet?" it was Quigley. He was calling her. "Could you come in here for a sec?" he was in his room.

"I've got to go." She walked away taking my heart along with her. She left me there. She left me hanging. She left her coke. For Quigley. The lucky bastard.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
